It is known in the art relating to engines, such as two cycle diesel engines, to provide an exhaust driven turbocharger (turbo) for supplying scavenging and charging air to the cylinders at above ambient pressures during operation at higher loads and speeds. A gear train may also be provided to drive the turbocharger at lower speeds or loads during which the engine exhaust energy is insufficient to maintain a turbo rotational speed adequate to deliver the required air supply. U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,818 McCreary discloses in FIG. 1-3 a planet gear drive arrangement in which an enlarged hub rotatably supports a bearing in a planet gear. The mechanism increases the bearing area and reduces the mass of the planet gear as compared to the prior art commercial arrangement shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 where a bearing is mounted on a support pin and rotatably carries a non-sleeved planetary gear. The prior art arrangement illustrated represents a turbocharger drive arrangement which has been used extensively in diesel-electric railway locomotive engines produced by the Electro-Motive Division of General Motors as well in numerous other applications of such engines.